


Have Your Cake and.....

by VaultOfMelkurMistress



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fun, In which 13 bursts naked from the Masters birthday cake, Light-Hearted, Public Nudity, Public Sex, comedy and smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaultOfMelkurMistress/pseuds/VaultOfMelkurMistress
Summary: 13 is not impressed that the Master advertised his birthday party in every known corner of the cosmos and did not invite her. She decides to get revenge by bursting naked from his cake looking amazing and show him what he was missing. She finds she really actually just wants him...and an audience.It's funny, smutty and lighthearted.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	Have Your Cake and.....

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rae_Saxon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rae_Saxon/gifts).



> For Resa, who handed me this prompt and dragged me out of my writing block in the process. <3

Sugar and frosting masked life signs. 

This was a little known fact that the Doctor hoped that was so long forgotten across the cosmos that only she still remembered it. It was a little known bizarre fact that was, well, one of things that she had never actually tested. Maybe it was actually a myth. It could simply be a myth - that was the thought she pondered as she crouched, naked, inside the large, ridiculously elaborate birthday cake. 

“Why _did_ it need to be this elaborate?” she whispered to herself. “What cake has five tiers and needed it’s own stage anyway? Ah yes…. _the Master’s_ cake. Who else would ever want this much attention and fuss. Ridiculous.”

She shifted, it was getting cramped waiting and each time she moved, more and more creamy frosting stuck to her from every conceivable angle. She remained crouched, sweeping her hair back from her face and inadvertently wiping the handful of frosting she did not realise her hand was covered in, straight into her hair. She chose denial about her very sticky, now utterly dishevelled appearance - this was serious, she had a plan.

She would burst out of this cake and show him exactly what he was missing - not inviting _her_ to his ridiculous party. She’d show him. She’d show him exactly what he was never going to have. Every eye in the room upon her - she felt a flood of heat at the thought of it. It certainly _sounded_ like he had invited the entire cosmos to his birthday party. The room sounded very crowded….so many people would be watching.   
  
She shifted a little, chewing her lip as her hand wandered almost absently down between her legs - then she froze, closing her eyes at the realisation that she had just smeared cake straight between her legs. She merely shook her head and brought her hand to her mouth, licking her fingers and finding herself completely unable to suppress a slight moan of satisfaction at the taste. 

This _was_ very good cake. 

She listened carefully and sighed, rolling her eyes as she realised he was deep into a long speech and that meant she was going to be stuck inside the cake for some indecipherable length of time. 

“The ruler of all! The entire cosmos shall celebrate this joyous occasion - now...did you all bring gifts? You will have been given a bracelet on entry, take a look at it now...those who came bearing gifts will notice a purple glow. Congratulations!” he said, chuckling as he spun around and held up his device, his thumb on the trigger. “You get to live!”

The Doctor froze, falling back from her cramped position until she sat heavily in a deep layer of vanilla icing. She shook her head, shifting back to her knees, once again becoming even more coated in frosting. The more she tried to brush off cake and icing, the more she seemed to get further smeared in it. 

“Still going to show him what he’s missing. Not inviting me. The _massive_ ego on him, threatening to kill people who didn’t bring gifts. _Ah_...better do something about that Doctor....talking to yourself a lot in here. Hope icing masks sound too.”

“And for those whose bracelet is not glowing….you have 20..no, I’ll be generous on my birthday..10 seconds...To RUN!”

The Doctor cast a look of great disapproval at the inside of the cake, roughly where she assumed he was standing, shaking her head and glaring as she hoped her disapproval somehow penetrated through the cake. She really should stop this - naked and covered in cake - _she really should stop this_. 

The Master’s laughter echoed around the huge banqueting hall as a few panicked people began to run for the door. He grinned as he threw his head back and closed his eyes, enjoying the shouts and screams of the foolish few who had not brought him presents. 

This birthday _was_ going very well. It only really lacked one thing. Well, one person. He was being petty by not inviting her, especially as he had sent his invitations out to every corner of the cosmos, advertising on intergalactic bill boards in every possible place. He had posted them in the home towns of all of her human companions, past, present and future. She had seen, oh she knew. His own pettiness pleased him - and annoyed him at the same time. She wouldn’t stay away though - he was certain of that. 

He let them run, watching carefully and feeling a flash of disappointment at the people who remained passively obedient as they stood smiling at him. He had half expected...hoped...that the Doctor would have surprised him. Stood there in disguise, to honour his birthday - she knew how much he liked disguises after all. He was sure that he could sense her, somewhere in that crowd, but no one had jumped up to play hero and save the scared humans, so he just let them run. It was no fun playing with his toys if she wasn’t there to watch.

He shook it off, refusing to feel disappointed, this was his birthday and he was going to have some fun, even if he had just missed a wonderful opportunity to shrink a few people with TCE beams that shot from the ceiling as they ran in terror. 

That really would have been a lovely sight.

The Doctor, hearing the shouts and screams grow distant, relaxed. She felt a flash of surprise that he had simply let them run, followed by a huge wave of relief that she had not just failed to save a room full of people because she was completely naked and sticky. Really not a good reason to stop mass murder. 

“The rest of you may continue to admire me - the lord of all time and space and your vastly superior Master! _No one_ has ever matched my intellect..”

“No one has….” The Doctor felt a wave in indignation as her jaw dropped open. “How dare he? I am his intellectual equal! Does he….not feel that way anymore?” 

She stared hard at the wall of creamy cake separating her from her Master as she fought the urge to connect with his mind and send him the exact memory to remind him - and send it full force.

Her Master….the phrase ran round in circles in her mind...she had meant THE Master. That’s right. The…. not HER. She had not meant that he was her Master, not at all. Not in the slightest.

She ignored the rush of heat and wetness pooling between her legs and blamed it on the cake.

“Autons…” he began. 

“Oh _come on_!” she said, groaning in frustration and shaking her head. “You’re gonna list every single plan you’ve ever had now?” 

And he did. Her legs grew cramped and her patience thin.

“And my greatest nemesis, the Doctor - could not stop me! I am undefeated and rule ALL!”

“Now _that’s_ not even true! Bet they’re all gazing at him in admiration, hanging on to his every word. The big liar. I should burst out right now and tell them all exactly how I stopped him every single time! It’s only because it would take me so long to correct this long list of plans he’s lying about that I'm not doing exactly that.”

It was not that she felt a flash of comfort and peace at the happiness in his words as he pretended. Not at all. No, she was only letting him have this moment because it was his birthday and everyone got to have a little fun on their birthday..

The joy in his voice as they all applauded sent waves of happiness through her. 

“Annoyance can really seem a lot like happiness when you're covered in cake Doctor,” she said, assisting herself in her own denial. “Now Master, if you’re quite finished so I can get out of here - show you what you _could have had_ on your birthday, then walk right out through that crowd...every eye on me...bare...sticky...wet.”

The Doctor swallowed. She really hadn’t considered how arousing this entire situation was going to be. 

“Now you may applaud me!” he announced loudly. 

“FINALLY!” she muttered, shifting position with a groan as she took stock of how much of the cake she was now wearing and prepared to make her entrance. “Thinks _he_ can make an entrance, I’ll show him.”

The crowd broke into a rapturous applause - and applauded...and applauded some more. The Doctor widened her eyes and puffed out a breath in impatience. How long could a room full of people actually continue clapping for? They just weren’t stopping. Oh she was going to do something about this ridiculous charade...any second now. Once she had let him enjoy his moment a little more. Then she was _really_ going to do something about it. 

She smiled. 

She imagined the happiness on his face and felt a sudden rush of love rise up in her hearts. He would be so proud of the mass admiration, even if it were completely unjustified given that he was lying about every single conquest he listed...in lengthy detail. Still, she liked that look of pride on his face - really liked it. He really did look very attractive when he wore that smug look - she wanted to kiss it right off his face. 

“I bet he’s taking bows now,” she muttered, shaking her head as she readied herself, hoping she had successfully calculated the correct weak spot in the structure of the oversized cake to burst straight through and not end up simply pasted in the entire cake. 

He grinned as he bowed repeatedly, then paused as the crowd broke their applause and gasped, their attention focused behind him. The crowd hushed and then continued an even more rapturous applause. He spun round in response and stilled, his eyes widening and his hearts leaping at the sight before him. 

The Doctor stood, her arms above her head, looking utterly proud of herself for finding the correct point of exit from the cake. She grinned at the Master as she stood waist height in the remains of the cake, posing with a hand behind her head and another on her hip - cake stuck in her heavily dishevelled hair, smeared over her cheek and nose and every single place his eyes flitted to. 

The Master met her gaze and laughed - a light, happy sound that sent such a wave of relief and hope to the Doctor's hearts that she decided to forget all about correcting his list of false claims - it would take all day anyway. 

She held out her hand and grinned.

“You can’t get out Doctor, can you?” he said, chuckling as he stepped over and took her face in his hands, kissing her deeply. “May I?”

The Doctor nodded, not caring what she was agreeing to, it was probably about getting her out of the cake, but if she was agreeing to something heinous, she would sort that out later. He really did look quite impressed with her.

He grinned and in seconds she was in his arms, lifted from the cake and stood back on the stage beside him. 

Beside him and in front of….a very crowded hall. 

She chewed her lip at the rush of heat flooding through her as the crowd hushed, their eyes on her. This was where she told them all his claims were exaggerated and walked out, showing him what he could've had. This was the moment she had planned...and she wasn't doing it. She was in fact, looking at the Master, inching open her mental barriers and sending a strong wave of submission and want to him. It was his birthday after all. That was the only reason she was mentally asking him to command her naked in front of all these people. It couldn’t be that she found this incredibly arousing. No, it couldn't be that at all. 

“Doctor,” he said, his dark, penetrating eyes fixed firmly on her as he let the waves of her mental connection float contentedly in his mind, sending back nothing but lust and want. 

“Yes Master,” she whispered, to murmurs of approval from the audience. 

He closed his eyes and took a slow breath, savouring the connection between them and letting it fill his consciousness and wash through him. 

“See how I command the Doctor! How she obeys me in all things now?” he said, to the crowds happy murmurs. “You will kneel before your Master.”

The Doctor sunk slowly to her knees, turned half to the crowd, her eyes fixed only on the Master. She looked at him with absolute devotion as he placed two fingers under her chin and raised her head, holding her gaze. 

“Tell me who you obey,” he said with a rush of excitement. 

“You Master,” she whispered, before raising her voice enough to be heard by the audience. “I obey you, my Master.”

It took every ounce of self control that remained not to throw her down and take her right there, but she wanted to be seen and he was going to do this right. 

“My esteemed guests! You will now watch and admire, as I eat my birthday cake,” he said to the crowd before turning to the Doctor, his attention then only for her as he closed the distance between them and draped his arm around her back as he pushed her down carefully until she was laying on her back. 

Her breath hitched in excitement as he grasped her hips and positioned her, pushing her legs apart as he pulled her to the edge of the stage, jumping down and standing. The stage provided the perfect platform and he stood before her, pushing her legs back as his mouth moved straight between her legs. 

The Doctor’s eyes widened as she moaned in surprise at his sudden move. She arched her back as her hands reached futilely for him and then scrambled to find anything to grab hold of, sliding against the wooden stage floor. 

He held her thighs firmly back and apart ensuring the very best view for the audience as his tongue danced around, eating every last morsel of cake between her legs before moving to long slow licks that left her groaning loudly and whimpering for his mouth to never leave her.

She found herself repeating his name over and over as she heard voices from all around the crowd, commenting in excitement and envy as she lay spread for her Master, receiving attention that they could only dream of. 

The Doctor had quite simply, never felt so aroused. Every pore of her being felt on fire, awake, alive.

He released her thighs and she obediently remained in position, sighing and closing her eyes as his hands slid up to grasp her breasts, squeezing and exploring her body as his tongue now flicked hard against her clit. 

She threw her head back, moaning, her hands sliding over his, up and down his arms as far as she could reach, desperate to touch him as he pinched her nipples hard and flicked his tongue against her clit over and over. 

“Please...please...Master…” she begged, her voice choked.

“You have my permission Doctor,” he said, placing a single kiss on her clit as he twisted her nipples between his fingers. “Come for your Master.”

She screamed as she came, thrashing her body as his fingers kept hold of her nipples, the waves of pain only sending her into greater heights as her orgasm rocked through her body and mind. 

He watched her in satisfaction as she rode the waves, until she finally let out a sigh and relaxed, opening her eyes and looking at him with absolute love and adoration. He raised one arm and clicked his fingers - the crowd immediately applauded and she rolled her eyes, amused at his display. He smiled in return, his body dropping down to cover hers, kissing her before pulling her up until she was seated, her legs dropping down to hang either side of him. 

“Happy birthday Master,” she said with a smile, quite proud of herself for the genuine happiness he now wore. 

“Think I’m done with the party - really not done with my cake though. I am going to take you back to my TARDIS and make sure I eat every last piece from your gorgeous body my darling Doctor.”

“All yours Master,” she said with a smile, choosing to ignore any ridiculous notion that she had come here to show him what he was missing and annoy him. 

Seeing him happy - that was worth more than she could ever say, and the realisation of that sat firmly in her hearts. 

“Knew you liked an audience,” he said.

“Might be a bit of thing this time round...you taking me home anytime soon then?”

He chuckled and swept her up in his arms, turning and loudly declaring the party ended with a big grin. Walking purposefully forward, the crowd swiftly parted as he held the Doctor in his arms, ensuring he gave a couple of full turns, putting the Doctor’s body on display to as much of the crowd as possible. 

She smiled up at him warmly, feeling a burst of pride at being displayed by him that she had not expected. He was never the best at birthday presents historically speaking, but this time, she was fairly sure she’d shown him how it was done. 

She laughed as he exited the hall, kicking open the doors to his nearby TARDIS in haste. In a blur of kisses and laughter she found herself thrown down on his bed, his body covering hers as he pressed hard against her.

She decided to ask him in the morning, just how he managed to have not a single smudge of cake on his still immaculate outfit. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
